


Shatter My Sights

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Castiel, Blind Character, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dean and Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Late at Night, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shameless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, blind!cas, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't see Dean, never could, but that doesn't mean he's missing anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter My Sights

**Author's Note:**

> lil drabble I pooped out bc I got destiel feelings late at night! 
> 
> (Cas' blindness does not generalize or refer to all blind people, everyone is different! :)

“Dean?” Castiel rubs at his face, pushing his covers off as he feels the bed shift and the absence of his warm boyfriend’s body.

“Just going to take a leak,” Dean assures him softly.

Cas listens to the pads of his feet moving across the wood floors. The door creaks open and a light switch flicks, followed by a steady stream of pee that Cas could probably go his entire life without hearing. Moments later the toilet flushes, the footsteps start up again and Dean’s body sinks into the mattress beside Cas. Cas rolls on his side, reaching a hand out longingly. Dean’s fingers interlock with his, and Cas relishes in the familiar, rough calluses of his soft skin. His ears tune into the slow, steady thrum of Dean’s breathing. The cool minty smell of his breath is still strong from brushing his teeth earlier, and each outward exhale sends a chilled waft of peppermint Castiel’s way.

“You smell nice.” Cas murmurs, nuzzling closer. He finds his way across the mattress into the crook of Dean’s warm chest, pressing his face into the soft, supple flesh of Dean’s abdomen.

Dean laughs quietly, “Thanks Cas. You’re stunning.”

Cas runs his free hand slowly up the tendons in Dean’s hip, “Yeah?”

“You know it baby. Pretty ivory skin, dark raven hair...most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

A smile caresses Castiel’s face, and his grip on Dean’s hand tightens, “Beautiful eyes huh?”

“No shit babe, they’re amazing.”

Castiel’s face falls slightly, lips turning down with sadness, “But they don’t work.”

Dean’s mouth presses against Cas’ forehead, right between his eyebrow, “You work just fine. You’re perfect Cas, just like this.”

Cas sighs, breath huffing out dejectedly, “Is it hard to love me Dean?”

“Absolutely not. Loving you is like breathing Cas, it comes naturally.” Dean’s fingers are slowly rubbing along Cas’ cheek now, spreading tenderness with each stroke, “you are so magnificent to me.”

Cas presses his body even closer to Dean’s, not wanting an inch of space between their flesh. Dean’s heart thuds in his ear, low and even, just the way Cas likes it. He remembers once he and Dean listened to an audiobook of Stephen King’s _Cujo_ (one of Cas’ favorite books, although he prefers it on the page to spoken aloud) and Dean’s heartbeat had been so erratic and frantic that Cas was afraid he’d go into cardiac arrest. Quickly he’d shut off the audiobook and promised never to tell Sam that Dean is scared of dogs.

“I like listening to your heart,” Cas whispers lovingly, pressing his ear against Dean’s snug, sultry chest. Dean’s heart jumps a little at Cas’ words, but quickly settles down as he envelops Cas in his arms and hugs him tight.

“Why’s that?”

“I guess it’s kind of like a face would be to you. It’s like...when I hear it I feel reassured. I know you’re here, right beside me, and it’s you. Safe and sound and familiar. Sometimes it’s scary not knowing who’s around me or what’s happening, but when I tune into the strong thud of your heart, it grounds me more than sight ever could.”

Dean’s fingers card through Cas’ hair, his digits separating the strands of soft dark strands as he speaks, “I’m gonna take you everywhere Cas. The rainforest. The desert. The redwoods. The beach. I want you to experience the whole world.”

“I want that too.” Cas insists, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s skin further, “Which is probably why we should sleep. Our place for Jamaica leaves at six AM you know.”

“You’re probably right.”

Cas can tell from his tone of voice that Dean is smiling. Dean’s voice always sounds slightly elated and giddy when he’s got a smile on. Cas wishes that he could see the actual thing, and he often pictures the grin spreading across his lover’s face. Does Dean have a pretty smile? Are his teeth crooked? Are his lips chapped? Does he have the right nose for it? Cas thinks about these things a lot, but in reality, when he hears the sound of Dean’s smiling voice, it really doesn’t matter at all. All that matters to him, is the smile on his face, not the way it may or may not look.

Dean has described himself before, green eyes, freckled cheeks, light brown hair. Castiel has listened diligently and tried to conjure up a picture of what he thinks Dean might look like, but he always ends up frustrated and in tears because he _just can’t see it_. Dean is so wonderful, so perfect, he’s got a lovely heartbeat and he’s so warm and soft and his laugh makes Castiel want to sing and his moan could make a nun quit her chaste vows, how the hell could any one face ever hold the candle to such an incredible personality? Dean can not be summed up with a nose and a mouth, Dean is a multifaceted combination of a million different things, and none of them could possibly be expressed well enough by a pretty face.

Cas leans up and slides his finger along the contours of Dean’s angles and shapes, “Your face must be something, Dean.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Such a person cannot be contained by anything mundane. Ugly or pretty, I imagine you’re extremely wonderful to look at.”

Dean chuckles, and it’s both a hurricane and a sunny day at once, “You’re sweet Cas.”

“Sleep is really pertinent though,” Cas reminds him with a loud yawn, “you woke me up when you peed.”

“Very sorry about my body’s demanding habit of waste removal.” Cas laughs and Dean laughs with him, allowing Castiel to lean into the shuddering vibrations that his laughter sends spiraling throughout his torso.

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean whispers, “I’ll see you again when the sun is shining.”

Cas smiles at the upcoming prospect of awakening to warm sunlight bathing his face, “Night Dean. I love you during both slumber and consciousness.”

“I know you do, ditto.”

“Romantic.”

“Hush up and sleep baby.”

“Night.”

“Good night my love.”


End file.
